


miracles happen once

by KimKanejae



Category: AOMG, FANXY CHILD (Band), Feel Ghood Music, Heize (Musician)
Genre: AU, Aesthetic Collage, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Mermaids, Space Pirates, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Хёк зарёкся принимать заказы. Хёк собирался завязать. Но когда его просят привезти редкий вид черепах с планеты 5ANXY-653, разводчиком которых является некий Зико, и обещают за каждую особь выкатить кругленькую сумму - он не может отказаться.И кто же знал, что этим самым Зико окажется Чихо - не кто иной, как его бывший.
Relationships: Kwon Hyuk | Dean/Woo Jiho | Zico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Korean Hip Hop 2021





	1. turtle ship




	2. be the best and better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хёк не планировал противостоять целой мафиозной группировке, но его никто не спрашивал.  
> Увязавшийся за ним Чихо, впрочем, тоже.


	3. you're my nightmare and i'm yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Донуку снятся скелеты в тёмном лесу, пыльные книги и незнакомец в бардовом балахоне.  
> Донуку снится он сам в окружении мрачных магических вещей.


	4. just keep moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Время слишком быстротечно, и Кисок не хочет стоять на месте.  
> Но что делать с собственными демонами и окружающим его мнением? - Забить и идти вперёд, ведь самое подходящий для этого момент - сейчас.


	5. (don't) be the ice qween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Потеряться в лесу, замёрзнуть до самой последней клеточки в организме, но остаться в живых - не каждому под силу.  
> А вокруг лишь одиночество - и для кого, спрашивается, ей быть королевой?


	6. dissolve in the wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хёндже не заводит близких знакомств, ведь иначе - ей не сбежать и не исчезнуть, словно морская пена в высоких волнах прибоя.


End file.
